This invention relates in general to combustion devices and in particular to a new and useful combustion device for a heater or stove.
The invention relates to a combustion chamber for heating devices operated with liquid fuel, having a combustion space with a correlated first section in which the combustion air supply occurs tangentially, and a further second section, having a pipe with the ignition means, as well as a connection for a metering pump and for an area for spark plug ventilation.
Such combustion chambers are needed for heating devices which are used as household heating systems, e.g. at cooking stations and also for motor independent vehicle heaters. For household heating systems pressure atomizer burners with wattages starting at about 20 kW are known. Smaller wattages down to 12 kW are realized with expensive oil preheating, but substantially smaller wattages are not possible. But devices with relatively low output are required when what is involved is e.g. a single cooking station. In vehicle heaters the known devices can be regulated for burner outputs between "Full" ("High") and "Off", in some vehicle heaters between "Full" and about "one quarter burner output". A greater control range is not known at present, although it would be desirable for comfort and also so as to have to ignite only once in a heating interval, while in the known heating systems with thermostat control the control occurs by On/Off switching; this leads to increased current consumption from the vehicle battery and may lead to premature discharge of the battery, the more so as such heaters are operated preferably at standstill, that is, with the engine turned off.
In such heating devices the fuel supply occurs by means of a pulse-controlled metering pump. In this case it is possible by means of a frequency regulator, through a thermostat, to regulate the output of the heating equipment to a certain extent by varying the pump frequency, as for instance in a range of from 1:4 to about 1:8.